Life of Pi: The Revised Ending
by Opaque Opal
Summary: Oneshot of the Life of Pi by Yann Martel. We had to write our own ending to it for English class and I figured I'd put it up on the website! Rated M for explicit violence and gore. Please R&R even if you haven't read the book!


Disclaimer: I never have nor will I ever own Life of Pi by Yann Martel. Pi also tends to say strange things about religion. Don't ask me why some of this story doesn't make sense; because we were supposed to write in Martel's style. We got to write our own ending to the book. Naturally when I hate a book, I decide to give extremely gruesome endings that hopefully will equate the torture I had reading it.

**A/N: For those who haven't heard of this story, it's called ****Life of Pi ****by Yann Martel. Basically it's about a young Hindu teenager who celebrates not only his native religion but also Christianity and Islam. His family owns a zoo and they go on a cargo ship called the ****Tsimtsum**** with the animals to Canada. But it randomly crashes and he's stuck in a lifeboat with a tiger christened Richard Parker, an orangutan, a zebra, and a hyena. Eventually, all the animals die except for himself and Richard Parker . Then it goes on and on about how he viciously attacks sea turtles for food and lands on an island with meerkats snuggling into his crotch at one point. Yeah, it's a pretty random book. Not only that, but it's seriously the stupidest book I've ever had to read (besides ****Great Expectations ****by Charles Dickens). In the end, he gets rescued but no one believes he was with animals. So then there was a bunch of symbolism and the real ending to the book sucked. However, if you feel like reading this book by all means do it. And PM me if you'd like to rant about it! **

* * *

I spotted a silver ship steadily making its way towards Richard Parker and I. Could it really be the Tsimtsum? Had it emerged from the endless fathoms of the sea? Or had it never sunk in the first place? Perhaps this was all a dream! And when I'd wake up I'd feel the sea breeze as I see Ravi, my brother, Mother, and Father. I'd stride onto the deck gaily, finding a corner to pray to Mecca before a breakfast of Indian cuisine. I couldn't wait! Oh sweet Muhammad, I shall be with you!

I foraged for the tackle box, trying to find the flare. Richard Parker looked eager, striding towards me happily. Grabbing the whistle, around my neck, I blew sharply into it. He drew back in shock. I had to keep him in line; it was my only hope for survival. He growled grumpily but I did not fear him. He knew where his territory was.

"Don't be afraid my friend! For salvation will be ours!"

Finally I found the flare, Its read hues glowed like the setting sun. Similar to the wine Jesus gave at the Last Supper. Despite its religious backgrounds, I despised the color red. To me, it symbolized despair and death. Unlike the color orange. Oh the lovely color! Orange symbolized peace and tranquility and that's why I liked it so much. It connected to all of my beliefs because after all who else celebrates Hinduism, Christianity, and Islam?

I jumped up on the tarpaulin, blowing my whistle eagerly. But my efforts were futile, why wasn't the ship stopping? Oh surely they should see us! May the flare's flames burn brighter than even Vishnu's eyes! Still blowing the whistle, I jumped and set off the flare. In my excitement, I slipped from the seawater on the tarpaulin and blasted towards Richard Parker.

It pierced through his stomach. He roared in agony, clawing gat the air as the flare splashed into the sea. The acrid stench of burning fur stung my nose. Even worse, most of his internal organs were partially scattered on the bottom of the boat.

He unsheathed his claws and his pupils became slits. I could see that he wanted me dead. I blew my whistle but that seemed to anger him more. With a final roar, my companion leapt on top of me, raking his claws across my body. I screamed for Vishnu's help. Save me from this agony oh Hindu god! I could feel his teeth rip into my stomach, eating me from the inside out. His great head grew redder and redder as he burrowed into my abdomen.

His vicious attack started to subside. I could feel his energy wane, for the flare had severely wounded him. His slits started to cloud over. He had crossed the line of tranquility and entered the circle of death. He opened his jaws and collapsed on top of me. His breath was extinguished and his canines pierced my eye, blinding me.

Yet I felt hopeful. In a few moments, I would finally see my family again. Only this time, it wouldn't be on the Tsimtsum. 

* * *

**A/N: Just an FYI, I got a 98 out of 100 on this! However, if you have constructive criticism, I'd greatly appreaciate it. Flames will be put out with a fire extinguisher. **


End file.
